


Helpless

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Badass, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love Sam Winchester, Kind Sam Winchester, Love, Loving Sam Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Sam Winchester Loves Reader, Supernatural Hunters, True Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: Everyone sees you as one thing, except one man.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric Fanfiction, Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction





	Helpless

Your hands were tight around your gun, aimed and ready. You licked your lips and slid across the room without making a sound. You cocked your gun and watched the muscles in his back stiffen. The shifter turned and looked directly at you, his mouth turning into an ugly smile. 

“Hey, there, sweetheart.” He said, tilting his head down and moving towards you. 

“I’m not your sweetheart.” Like most people in your life, this monster had underestimated you: your hunting skills, your intelligence. You smiled at him, knowing it would throw him off track, and then you took aim. You pulled the trigger; the bullet ripped into his heart. He fell to the floor quickly. You stood and moved his head with your foot, checking for any sign of life. Finding none, you began to spread the gasoline around the small cabin. Standing outside on the lawn, you threw the lighter through the door and watched the flames licking at the walls. You folded your arms across your chest and felt the heat dance across your skin. It was times like this when you felt loneliest. After a successful hunt when the adrenaline was at its highest, and you wanted to relish in the high with someone. You were strong. Really strong, but you still wanted someone to share your life with. Someone to make you smile, cry, laugh, who knew the ins and outs of you. It was something you thought about often. Something you sent into the night sky after each hunt. You climbed into your car and drove to the nearest town, leaving everything behind you. You checked into the motel and took a long shower. Moving your muscles under the warm water, watching the dirt and blood run down the drain. You slipped on your favorite jeans and top after your shower, running mascara over your eyelashes. You walked into the bar and sat down at the first stool you saw, looking around for the bartender. He walked over to you and eyed your whole body before his eyes connected with yours. 

“What will it be?” He asked you, his hands sliding across the bar as he leaned forward. 

“Whiskey, neat.” You answered, picking at a chip in the wood of the bar. 

“You got it, sweet thing.” He let his eyes trail down your body again, licking his lips. You internally groaned and curled inward from his gaze. You were pissed now and couldn’t stop the string of thoughts running through you. If I had a dollar for every time, some asshat looked at me like I was here for his pleasure, asshats would not constantly surround me because I would be on my own private island. Because I could afford one. Fuck this guy. I should just get a bottle and drink in my room by myself. It would smell better, that’s for sure.

You hated that bullshit. I hated when people called you things like sweetheart or sweet thing. You were a lot more than that. You liked to read, sing in the shower, watch movies, try lipstick, go to TJ Maxx, and buy jewelry. You also liked whiskey, burgers, and combat boots. You hated when people painted you into a box based on what you looked like. Based on how they thought you should act. What they thought you should like. You shook your head and drank your whiskey, trying not to think about the loneliness crawling up your bones. 

——————-

Zach stood next to you, his forehead sweaty and his hands shaking slightly. The wendigo ran through the woods, branches, and left surrendering under him. You held your flame thrower against your chest, ready to spring into action when needed. You leaned forward slightly to get a better look. Zach pushed you back against the tree, his arm coming across your chest. You let out a breath as your body slammed back against the tree. 

“Don’t move.” He whispered to you. Who the fuck was this guy? He wasn’t a hunter. You were here to save his skin. You rolled your eyes and leaned the other way, checking your surroundings. The wendigo ran past you again, closer this time. You could smell the stench of rot coming off him. You leaned back against the tree and took in a calming breath through your nose and out your mouth. 

“You gotta get out of here.” You turned to Zach, grabbing one of his shoulders. 

“What? No, I’m not leaving you here.” He looked around, squaring his shoulders. This whole macho act was getting old. You were already annoyed, and it had been about 20 minutes since the wendigo had shown up. 

“Zach, you don’t know what this thing is. It will rip you to shreds. It's fast, smart, and an incredible hunter. Go, I’ll handle it.” You flicked your head towards the edge of the woods, telling him where he should go. 

“I’m going to protect you, Y/N. You don’t have to worry with me around.” He nodded and locked eyes with you, letting out a breath. About a hundred thoughts raced through your mind in that second: What the fuck? This guy? No. Absolutely not. Protect me? This asshole is the one who needs protecting. Your thoughts were interrupted when the wendigo raced past the tree you were hiding behind. You could hear his teeth grinding together as he ran past, feel the disturbance in the air he created. Gotcha. 

“I don’t need you.” You shoved Zach out of the way and stepped forward, facing the wendigo head-on. His skinny body with grey and leather-like skin turned towards you. You cocked your flamethrower, and without a second thought, you blasted him. His whole body was engulfed in flames quickly. You turned back around to see Zach watching the flames take him. He was staring at you with an open mouth; he looked like a cartoon character. You stifled a laugh and led him out of the woods. He crawled into his car and drove off without even a nod goodbye. Typical. Just because you were the one doing the saving and had his balls busted, he couldn’t even thank you. You cracked your neck and moved to your car. Once again, the loneliness was seeping through your skin. You felt it dripping down your spine and racing through your blood. You ached for someone to see you as you were. Everyone saw you as helpless. They always tried to take over every situation, underestimating your abilities. When the feeling of emptiness was this deep, you found it best to avoid people at all costs. It usually got you in trouble when you decided to show people how tough you were. Zach was just another person who saw you for what’s on the outside, even though all you did was show him what’s on the inside. You drove back to the motel and showered before collapsing in the bed and falling into a deep sleep. 

—————-

You were hiding in the nest. Your back against the wall, knees bent, and arms steady. You heard the vamps talking around you, not even aware that you were there with them. There was a loud bang, and two men barged into the room with machetes in their hands. Who in god’s name were these two? One was tall with long hair down around his chin. The other had shorter hair and flannel that moved around as he swung his machete. Jesus, take the wheel. These two morons were ruining your whole plan. Son of a bitch. You leaned down and checked again; they were losing badly. One was thrown to the ground, vamps on top of him. The other was held against the wall, vamps against his chest. You rolled your eyes and climbed down from your hiding spot. Not making a sound. You slid down the wall and rounded the corner, gun drawn. You made eye contact with the taller one, his head turning to look at you fully. He was against the wall, vamps at his throat. 

“Cover.” You mouthed to him. He scrunched his face before falling to his knees and covering his head with his arms. You aimed, and with pristine precision, you shot each vamp. One after another, they turned towards you, running at you with hungry eyes. You shot all of them before they could cross the halfway point. You watched, hands still around your gun as they all crumpled to the floor. The dead man’s blood running through their veins quickly, taking them down. You pulled your machete out and began beheading the vamps one by one. The boys stood next to each other, sharing looks of bewilderment. Your machete sliced through the last vamp. You leaned your weight onto one hip, crossing your arms over your chest, and stared at the two strangers. 

“Uh, I’ll ask. Who are you?” The shorter one asked you. His eyebrows were together on his forehead. You smirked at him before offering your hand. 

“Y/N.” You licked your lips as you looked in between the two. Shaking both of their hands. 

“I’m Dean; this is Sam. Thanks for uh saving our bacon.” Dean laughed as he said it, his eyes trailing down your body. Sam stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at you with a strange look on his face. You couldn’t quite decipher what it was, but no one had ever looked at you like that before. 

—————-

Sam was walking through the woods with Dean close behind him. They approached the old barn and pushed their way inside. The vamps quickly attacked; there were more of them than they had anticipated. Sam swung his machete as fast and as hard as he could, Dean doing the same next to him. The vamps were faster, pinning Dean to the ground quickly and throwing Sam against the wall. Sam pushed the vamps off him, feeling the energy being drained from his body when she showed up. Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye when she rounded the corner, gun drawn. She was beautiful; her steady hands were wrapped around the gun as her eyes scanned the room. She looked right at him, and Sam felt his stomach drop a bit inside him. She mouthed ‘cover,’ and Sam shot her a confused look before dropping to his knees. He heard the shots going off, chancing a glance from under his arm. Her bullets were aimed each time, deadly precision with each shot perfectly. The vamps slowed down and eventually dropped, falling to the floor with weakness. What the hell kind of bullets kill vamps? She took out her own machete and beheaded each one before cleaning off the blade and storing it away. She then turned to look right at him and Dean. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned on one hip, looking between them. 

“Uh, I’ll ask. Who are you?” Dean asked, confusion written all over his face. 

“Y/N.” You answered, licking your lips and shaking both of their hands. Your skin was so smooth within Sam’s. He couldn’t stop saying your name repeatedly in his mind. He loved the way it sounded echoing in his head, how it danced across his tongue. Sam was completely wrapped up in you, your skills, your beauty, everything. 

“I’m Dean; this is Sam. Thanks for uh saving our bacon.” Sam didn’t miss that his brother’s eyes were moving across your body or that you seemed to be staring at Sam with confusion in your eyes. He smiled at you, feeling the admiration sweep over him. 

“All in a day’s work.” Your voice rang within Sam’s head, making him dizzy. 

“Well, maybe we could buy you a drink. Swap stories.” Dean took a step towards her. Normally Sam would have rolled his eyes or stopped Dean, but you proved you could hold your own, so he waited. You bit your lip, looking away from them for a moment. Your eyes connected with Sam’s again; there was so much behind your eyes. You had a million stories floating within your eyes, and Sam wanted to learn each one. 

“Yeah, ok, one drink.” You nodded and made your way outside. The three of you lit the place on fire, sending smoke and ashes into the night sky. When the building was unsavable, and all traces of you were gone, you all turned and climbed in your cars. You followed them to the closest bar and parked right next to them. 

—————

You weren’t sure why you had said yes to getting a drink with them. Dean clearly just wanted to get into your pants, and you were already exhausted. Then there was Sam. He seemed different like he wanted to get to know you. To be honest, he was the only reason you were here. 

“What’s your poison?” Dean asked you, leaning forward on the table, his green eyes holding yours. 

“Whiskey, neat.” You relayed your order and straightened your back, waiting for the inevitable. 

“You are my kinda woman” He sent a charming smile your way. Here we go. Why do men say that like I’m going to faint from joy? He walked away, leaving you alone with Sam. 

“So, I have to ask. Where did you get those vamp killing bullets?” Sam asked you, tilting his head in your direction. As you looked up at him, you realized how many different colors were dancing in his eyes. 

“I made them.” You answered, nodding. And here comes the shock and disbelief.

“That’s amazing! Did you use dead man’s blood?” Your eyes shot to his again; you didn’t even register that Dean had placed your whiskey in front of you. Wait…does he believe me? 

“Yeah, I made a chamber of glass within the bullet so when it hit the target, it would explode. Sending the toxin throughout the body.” You explained, pulling out a bullet from a spare chamber in your bag. Sam placed his beer on the table and looked at it with curiosity and interest. His large hands handed it back to you. He smiled, showing dimples in his cheeks. 

“And so that’s why you aimed for the heart.” Sam nodded at you, his smile growing wider across his face. 

“Exactly.” You took a sip from your whiskey and cocked your head to the side. 

“That’s absolutely brilliant. We could probably learn a lot from you.” He leaned back slightly in the booth. Did he just actually say that? Did I die in the vamp nest? Did he give me credit for something? Holy shit. 

“Thank you, Sam. People often brush aside what I say and do. I often feel like I am overlooked.” You ran the tip of your middle finger over the rim of your glass, no longer interested in drinking. 

“Sam’s right, Y/N. You were great in there.” Dean smiled at you again. “I’m going to kick someone’s ass in the pool; see you guys in a bit.” He grabbed his beer and was off, leaving you and Sam alone again. The air felt thicker around you, and you swallowed, trying to get some moisture in your mouth.

——————-

Sam sat across from you in the booth. Your legs occasionally touched in the small space, sending his heart racing. You were incredible. You were smart, skilled, and drop-dead gorgeous. Sam found himself nervously rubbing the back of his neck whenever your eyes lingered on him for too long. You licked your lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, your eyes glancing up at him. 

“So, any idea where you are off to next?” Sam asked you, his fingers twisting the straw wrapper. 

“No, I’m not really sure what lies ahead for me. The life isn’t something you can just quit, but lately, I have been thinking about it. When there is no one to balance out the crazy, it can be lonely.” You looked down at the table, and Sam could swear you were embarrassed. 

“I know what you mean. I have Dean, and he’s great, but sometimes I find myself wondering if this is all I will ever be.” Sam was completely honest and open with you. He wasn’t sure why he felt so at ease with you, but there was something about you that he felt totally in tune with. 

“Maybe we could look for a case together. I could teach you a thing or two.” You laughed together; you were twisting your glass between your hands as you spoke. 

“I think you could teach a lot of people a lot of things.” His smile was genuine across his face, touching his eyes for the first time in a long time. 

——————–

You stared at him for a moment before collecting yourself. What the hell am I doing? What am I thinking? ‘oh, we can find a case together.’ What the actual fuck, Y/N? I mean, sure, he’s hot and nice, and smart, and he’s the first person who has actually listened to you. But no! 

“I have to go.” You stood abruptly, causing the table to move. You ran outside, taking in large gulps of the cold November air into your lungs. You looked up at the night sky, the tears pricking your eyes as your mind swam with thoughts. What is this? I never felt like this. I have always been strong, not some girl who falls for some nice arm muscles. That’s just it, though; I don’t feel weak like I thought I would. No, I have never felt stronger. I have never felt more at ease than when talking to Sam. What is wrong with me? 

“Y/N?” You heard Sam’s voice say your name, and a tingle ran up your spine. You turned and faced him. 

“Sam.” Your voice was breathy in the quiet night. 

“I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. I was enjoying talking to you.” Sam took a step towards you. He placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down, looking at you. You gulped down your nerves and decided to be honest with this perfect stranger. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I was enjoying talking to you too. I honestly got a little nervous, people always see me as this helpless damsel in distress, so it’s easy to push them away. Then you…you didn’t see me that way, and I wasn’t sure what to do. So, I left.” You were twisting your hands together, refusing to look into his eyes. 

“What? Y/N, I don’t know why anyone would consider you helpless. I just met you, and I can tell how great of a hunter you are. You don’t need anyone, but that doesn’t mean you need to be lonely. I would like to get to know you better.” You were staring at him now; his eyes were sincere, and his words were running through your mind on a continuous loop. 

“I would like that too, Sam.” You took a step towards him and bit down on your bottom lip. 

You no longer had to wash down the lonely nights with whiskey and forgetfulness. You and Sam conquered together with swinging weapons and blazing guns. In the nights filled with adrenaline and heat, Sam was there to catch you on your way down from your high. In the times of peace, he was there to light your soul on fire. In the agony and violence, he was a beacon of light and serenity. You played off each other perfectly. You never felt helpless again. Instead, you never felt stronger. Having your other half, your balance, brought harmony to your life that you never thought you would have.


End file.
